She's Only happy when it Rains
by American RagDoll
Summary: A sky demon turns Kikyou's clay body into flesh again and sends her back to the present time, meanwhile Kagome can't seem to get back to her time. What will happen to Kikyou in this new strange world, now that shes no longer stuck in her clay body.....
1. Ch1

**Title: She's only happy when it Rains**

**Chapter: ...This body is a clay pot...**

_I'm only happy when it rains _

_I'm only happy when it's complicated _

_And though I know you can't appreciate it_

_I'm only happy when it rains _

_You know I love it when the news is bad _

_Why it feels so good to feel so sad _

_I'm only happy when it rains_

_  
Pour your misery down _

_Pour your misery down on me_

_Pour your misery down _

_Pour your misery down on me_

_  
I'm only happy when it rains _

_I feel good when things are going wrong_

_I only listen to the sad, sad songs_

_I'm only happy when it rains_

_  
I only smile in the dark._

_My only comfort is the night gone black._

_I didn't accidentally tell you that I'm only happy when it rains_

_You'll get the message by the time I'm through_

_When I complain about me and you._

_I'm only happy when it rains  
Pour your misery down..._

_You can keep me company _

_As long as you don't care  
I'm only happy when it rains_

_You wanna hear about my new obsession_

_I'm riding high upon a deep depression_

_I'm only happy when it rains  
Pour your misery down on me_

_I'm only happy when it rains..._

'I'm only happy when it rains' – garbage

Kikyou tried not to look up at the dark sky, the shining stars and the color of the leaves of trees as they reflected the moonlight. She finally gave up and let the tears that had been pushing on her eyes run down her cheeks. Before she came completely into the small clearing she stopped dead in her tracks. 'Inuyasha loves her.' The words ran over over in her head and her lips moved to say 'No!' but nothing came out.

-Inuyasha was holding her in his arms looking at her, a look of love-, a look Kikyou had only thought he had showed to her.

-She reached up and brushed back a strand of his silver hair and he grabbed her hand and held it in his grasp.-

Kikyou's face was no longer blank and showed the sadness that had stayed deep in her heart for so long.

-Inuyasha bent down over Kagome's face.-

Kikyou turned away, "Inuyasha....." she whispered as she walked away through the trees.

'**'forward''**

Kikyou's fast pace dwindled and she slowly came to a stop, a soul stealer floated by her, 'If I was still alive....in my own flesh not in this clay prison.....if I was human again....would Inuyasha love me?' she thought. Kikyou looked up at the sky not with sorrow but with anger, "I Don't want to be made of clay anymore! If I have to continue like this I don't want to live!" she screamed then fell to her knees crying.

'**new p/o (p/o point of view)/'**

The great sky demon had heard her cries and turned around, floating on thick mist, "Kikyou I will not let you be miserable any longer" its voice boomed like the sound of thunder "Kikyou you will no longer suffer."

**  
(Back to Kikyou's point of view.....)  
  
**

Kikyou sobbed throwing her self into the dirt; suddenly it felt like was something breathing on her neck. She looked up ready to kill what ever was leaning over her, there was nothing there, she glanced around to see a figure on the path ahead of her. A demon.

"Leave Demon" Kikyou spat out, but it still stood there (or should I say floated there), Kikyou stood up Glaring, "What do you want?" the demon seemed to understand what she had said yet it was not answering. 'I'm not wasting my time on this' she thought and started to walk, past the demon, down the path.

"So Kikyou, are have finally become sick of your clay body." a voice that seemed like it came from all around her said in a deep voice, Kikyou stopped at this comment and looked over her shoulder, the demon was gone. "Kikyou would you like to be human once more" said the voice now in front of her.

Kikyou slowly turned her head to look at the sky demon, "What do you want?" she said again only this time with a hint of suspicion "The real question, Kikyou, is what do you want." Said the demon; this broken record conversation was starting to getting on her nerves.

Not answering Kikyou looked down at her hands, they were so life like, and yet she knew that they were not real, all of her was not real; she was a clay pot. Kikyou looked up and was shocked to see blue light everywhere, 'is it going to kill me' she thought, she wasn't afraid she was ready to go, to leave the fake body and the no-longer returned affections she had of Inuyasha.

'**'forward''**

Kikyou felt that she was lying on a wooden floor and that she was inside because there was no sunlight on her eyelids, 'what am I doing still alive?' she though morbidly. She opened her eyes and let them adjust, she was beside a well, all around her there seemed to be wood; all except for the well it was made of stone, and looked much older than everything else. 'What now...' Kikyou stood up and saw that there was a door, walking though it she almost thought that she was going crazy, in front of her was not a village or even forest, but what looked like a place (which is really a house, poor Kikyou hasn't seen modern day houses ok...).

In front of the palace was a long stretch of black stone, "A path...." Kikyou murmured and began to walk down it still looking around in amazement.


	2. Ch2

**Title: She's only happy when it Rains**

**Chapter: **

_I'm only happy when it rains _

_I'm only happy when it's complicated _

_And though I know you can't appreciate it_

_I'm only happy when it rains _

_You know I love it when the news is bad _

_Why it feels so good to feel so sad _

_I'm only happy when it rains_

_  
Pour your misery down _

_Pour your misery down on me_

_Pour your misery down _

_Pour your misery down on me_

_  
I'm only happy when it rains _

_I feel good when things are going wrong_

_I only listen to the sad, sad songs_

_I'm only happy when it rains_

_  
I only smile in the dark._

_My only comfort is the night gone black._

_I didn't accidentally tell you that I'm only happy when it rains_

_You'll get the message by the time I'm through_

_When I complain about me and you._

_I'm only happy when it rains  
Pour your misery down..._

_You can keep me company _

_As long as you don't care  
I'm only happy when it rains_

_You wanna hear about my new obsession_

_I'm riding high upon a deep depression_

_I'm only happy when it rains  
Pour your misery down on me_

_I'm only happy when it rains..._

'I'm only happy when it rains' – garbage

**,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'',**

Kikyou had been walking down the pathway for a half and hour now, and had discovered that there was more than one palace built around here. Some of the palaces had fences and plants and others even had small rocks in front of them, 'I must be in some sort of rich village' Kikyou thought.

Then she heard something from behind her, almost sure that it was a demon Kikyou whirled around ready for attack; there it was, a very strange demon unlike any other kind of demon she had ever seen. It was black and shiny and appeared to move on wheels, "What is this trickery Demon!?" Kikyou yelled at it, surely this was some sort of amour. Then she saw it, there was a human in the mouth of the demon but something was odd the human didn't seem to be alarmed.....they almost seemed comfortable inside there.

"I don't understa-"Kikyou started to say but was cut off by a loud noise coming from the demon, Kikyou jumped back and readied herself to battle, "You have picked the wrong day to mess with me pitiful demon!" it made another noise exactly the same as the one before.

Kikyou was beginning to get annoyed with this demon, she reached back to get her bow and an arrow, and a priceless look of shock showed on her face as she discovered that there was nothing there, she was weaponless. "Damn" Kikyou cursed under her breath, Kikyou looked at the demon waiting fro it to devour her she didn't mind finally she would be at peace, but nothing happened sort for a couple more noises coming from it.

Finally the demon began to move but instead of crashing into her it went around her and pulled right up to her side, to Kikyou's surprise its eye rolled down, "what the heck do you think your doing! Standing in the middle of the road like an idiot, it no wonder why so many people die nowadays thanks to fucks assholes like you!" screamed the person in the demon they're face turning red with every sentence. "Pet of a demon, you shall suffer once I find my bow; you shall go to the very pits of hell where you belong!" Kikyou said, her words like acid on the tip of her tongue, the person sat there with a blank look on they're face then finally took off; the wheels of the demon squealing on the pathway.

(View Point change) Kagome's v/p

Kagome looked at Inuyasha warmly, "I'll only be gone for a day!" she said, even though she would love to stay forever, last night Inuyasha had finally told her that he loved her, Inuyasha gave her a annoyed look and then crossed his arms, "I don't care weather you go." Even though everything had changed Inuyasha still acted the same. Kagome smiled at this and then hugged Inuyasha, whispering in his ear "I love you." She felt Inuyasha stiffen then went to pulls away but Inuyasha kept her in his arms, "I love you too." He let go and Kagome beamed. 'I never want to leave, I never want this moment to stop, I want to be with Inuyasha forever.' giving him on last look Kagome jumped down into the well with her eyes closed.

Kagome felt a rocky floor beneath her; she opened her eyes and looked around, 'This is not the shrineâ€..' she looked around frantically, "I'm still here!" she said "what's going on here!?"

Inuyasha's v/p

Inuyasha turned around thinking about the night before when he had kissed Kagome, 'I do Love her, I wish she would never leave me again.'

Just before he stepped into the trees he thought he heard frantic screaming and yelling, "Kagome!" Inuyasha said out of instinct and ran to the well, looking down; there was Kagome with a odd look on her face standing at the bottom of the well.

Back to Kikyou

Kikyou woke up in a strange room, 'The last thing I remember is turning around and then everything went blankâ€.' Kikyou's head ached and she wasn't quiet sure why, she rubbed her head and found a huge lump. "Ow!" she yelped in pain it still hurt, looking around Kikyou saw that she was laying in a bed with white sheets over her, the room had a dresser and mirror on one side, she scanned it for a door.

Once Kikyou found it she rushed over hoping to leave before anyone became aware that she was awake, 'I don't want to deal with people in this village, not if they're as crazy as the demons around here....' Just as she was about to make it out of this place where ever she was she heard someone behind her say, "So I take it your better....

A/n:

Ok well yes a cliffy! Bawhahahahahhahahahahhaha! Now you shall have to continue reading until you find out what happens! (which you would have to do anyways....but now I leave you wandering!)


	3. Ch3

**A/N: -**hugs reviewers- you guys are just so sugio!!! I Love you all! Since I feel so loved I decided to make a new Chappie for you all! Ok Well on to the writing!

Btw-Sad Darkness: LoL Napoleon dynamite will forever be engraved into my brain....."-It's only my favorite animal! It's like a lyger, a mix between a lion and a tiger......it has like magical powers." Bawhahaha! Ok well tata...

**Title: She's only happy when it Rains**

**Chapter: "What the hell are you talking about?!?!?" (Triple times the confusion)**

****

_I'm only happy when it rains _

_I'm only happy when it's complicated _

_And though I know you can't appreciate it_

_I'm only happy when it rains _

_You know I love it when the news is bad _

_Why it feels so good to feel so sad _

_I'm only happy when it rains_

_  
Pour your misery down _

_Pour your misery down on me_

_Pour your misery down _

_Pour your misery down on me_

_  
I'm only happy when it rains _

_I feel good when things are going wrong_

_I only listen to the sad, sad songs_

_I'm only happy when it rains_

_  
I only smile in the dark._

_My only comfort is the night gone black._

_I didn't accidentally tell you that I'm only happy when it rains_

_You'll get the message by the time I'm through_

_When I complain about me and you._

_I'm only happy when it rains  
Pour your misery down..._

_You can keep me company _

_As long as you don't care  
I'm only happy when it rains_

_You wanna hear about my new obsession_

_I'm riding high upon a deep depression_

_I'm only happy when it rains  
Pour your misery down on me_

_I'm only happy when it rains..._

'I'm only happy when it rains' – garbage

Kikyou froze, 'confusion, surprise, fear, what the hell is up next!?' she mentally cursed in her head then slowly turned around. There sitting on a long chair (couch) was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, even more handsome than Inuyasha (to Kikyou anyways, we all now Jaken is a sexy beast!)! He was wearing a white button down shirt, some black pants; he had sparkling amber eyes, white straight hair with bangs that hung down in his face, deathlike pale skin, and a smirk set on his face.

Kikyou regained her composure, and looked at him coolly "I'm leaving." She said stiffly looking to the wall behind him trying not to gape at him, "I don't think you should you did have a concussion...." He ordered more than said. Kikyou looked back at him with a look that said 'and how are you going to stop me?' he gave her another smirk and then got up from his seat "My name's Hitokoe."

He was walking towards Kikyou who was slowly backing over to the door, Hitokoe reached his hand up and felt her forehead Kikyou let out a sign of relief, but then blushed at the though of what she thought what Hitokoe was going to do. "You have a bit of fever too." Hitokoe said taking his hand back "You should lay back down." He confirmed leading her to the long chair and sitting down. Kikyou looked at the chair, noticing the cushions, "Is this some sort of bed or something?" she thought out loud.

Hitokoe looked at her with a black look, "Are you all right maybe I hit you harder than I thought I did...." He said once again reaching over to feel her head. Kikyou let out a small gasp of surprise, "You hit me?!?" now Kikyou looked at this man differently, 'What kind of man hits a woman....and a stranger at that!' Hitokoe could tell that she was alarmed at this fact and explained, "In my car, you were just standing out in the middle of the road and I have to admit that I was speeding a little....."

'What the hell is he talking about? What's a car?' Kikyou just shook her head afraid that the answer might be even more confusing. Hitokoe was looking at her very closely and it was starting to make Kikyou nervous; "What the hell are you looking at?!" she finally snapped, Hitokoe looked away and then mumbled "sorry you just remind me of someone..."

**(Kagome's v/p)**

Kagome was now sitting back at a small hut in a village, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha were arguing over the answer to the fact that she couldn't get home.

"Maybe it because she didn't bring me any chips or cookies last time and her guilt is blocking her way back!" Shippo said hoping that this would be a reason for her to bring him food next time she came back...if she ever got to go back in the first place. "No! No! It's because I haven't groped her in a long time, or maybe she needs to bear my child.....its the only explanation!" Miroku clamed also getting a huge wack upside the head from Sango followed by one from Inuyasha, "Shut up you filthy pervert monk!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome just sat there hoping that the battle would soon end, 'I wonder if I'll ever be bale to get back...' she mused and then a tear dropped as she thought about never seeing her family ever again. Everyone froze, Inuyasha with his hands to Miroku's neck ready to strangle him, Sango getting ready to smack Miroku for some other pervert comment he had made, Miroku with a relieved look on his face he had been saved, Shippo sitting on Sango's shoulder; Kagome got up ignoring everyone's worried looks and walked out side.

She walked into the forest and headed towards the well.

"**Forward"**

Kagome sat on her knees and held her face in her hands, letting the tears flow, "I'll never see my family again.....my friends.....I'll never graduate....." she sniffed her words muffled by sobs. Kagome put her hands down and looked at the sky feeling the tears roll down her cheeks and drip off her chin, she felt a hand on her shoulder but didn't look back, "Inuyasha, I'll never see them again..." she stood up and cried into his chest.

**(Back to Kikyou!)**

By the time Hitokoe was done talking with Kikyou he was convinced that she had amnesia, due to the fact that she didn't even know the name of what she was sitting on and that she continuously muttered things about demons; he had also told her that she was going to stay with him until her memories were fully regained.

'I'm so confused he thinks I've lost my mind or my memories.....why is he keeping me around?' Kikyou thought now lying back on the same bed from before. Hitokoe had given Kikyou a pair of cloths to wear so that he could wash her dirt stained cloths; she felt the cotton sleeves that hung way over her hands, "Why is this man so nice?"

"Kikyou!" Hitokoe yelled from the other room, Kikyou got up and wondered around until she found him. He was standing in front of a huge white rectangle; the room was full of shiny metal contractions, "yes?" Kikyou hissed, she didn't care how nice this man was he was still the enemy until she concluded otherwise. Hitokoe didn't take notice to her tone and opened the rectangle, "You need to eat some food." He once again ordered her.

Kikyou was beginning to get sick of the way he talked to her like she was some sort of child, "Do not speak to me like that!" she roared, Hitokoe's head popped out from where he had disappeared from behind the door, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He muttered.

Kikyou studied him, 'I suppose this man means me no harm....' She changed her expression going from a hard demanding cranky look to a satisfied look, "Hitokoe...." She muttered then went to leave. Hitokoe stood there holding a carton of milk and some eggs, "Hey! Aren't you hungry? Are you ignoring me! Get back here and answer me! Kikyou!!"

**A/n: **Ok well there are probably lots of mistakes because I didn't read this over and I'm half asleep but I hope you enjoyed this Chappie! Don't forget to R&R!


	4. Ch4

**A/n: **Ello everyone!

Note: Ok well I'm trying to keep up the habit of adding a new Chappie everyday, so if I don't feel free to send me threatening reviews to get me back on track.

Ok BIG NOTE! -unfolds oversized note and reads out loud- to all awesome reviewers, that's you. I will change the lyrics down below but I really dun know what to replace it with, so feel free to give me suggestions of songs that you think fit Kikyou's feelings! This would be a huge help!

Anyways, I LOVE YOU ALL!! gives reviewers orange stars (orange is so way cooler than gold....) ON TO THE WRITING! points in random direction

**Title: She's only happy when it Rains**

**Chapter: Jinx!**

****

_I'm only happy when it rains _

_I'm only happy when it's complicated _

_And though I know you can't appreciate it_

_I'm only happy when it rains _

_You know I love it when the news is bad _

_Why it feels so good to feel so sad _

_I'm only happy when it rains_

_  
Pour your misery down _

_Pour your misery down on me_

_Pour your misery down _

_Pour your misery down on me_

_  
I'm only happy when it rains _

_I feel good when things are going wrong_

_I only listen to the sad, sad songs_

_I'm only happy when it rains_

_  
I only smile in the dark._

_My only comfort is the night gone black._

_I didn't accidentally tell you that I'm only happy when it rains_

_You'll get the message by the time I'm through_

_When I complain about me and you._

_I'm only happy when it rains  
Pour your misery down..._

_You can keep me company _

_As long as you don't care  
I'm only happy when it rains_

_You wanna hear about my new obsession_

_I'm riding high upon a deep depression_

_I'm only happy when it rains  
Pour your misery down on me_

_I'm only happy when it rains..._

'I'm only happy when it rains' – garbage

(Kagome's v.p)

Kagome woke up with her blanket over her head, she had fallen asleep crying; no matter how much the others had tried to comfort her but it only made it worse. Kagome felt a little bit better now that she had slept on it. 'If I have to stay here for the rest of my life then I might as well have a good time.' She had finally come out of the hut.

She stood there laughing quietly to her self as she saw a scene similar to the one before, Inuyasha was getting ready to hit Miroku with his sword and Sango had her hand lifted just above his head ready to pound on him, Shippo was running around aimlessly going back and forth trying to decide weather to save the monk or laugh as he watched him suffer.

Kagome cleared her throat and everyone one looked over with a sweat drop, immediately Sango and Inuyasha let go of Miroku claming to have done nothing and that they were just helping him up, or course Miroku tried to protest, only receiving threatening glares from S&I.

Shippo launched himself into the air getting ready to land on Kagome's shoulder, which was quiet annoying. Kagome moved to the side swiftly and Shippo smacked into the side of the hut, "Erf....." he groaned out as he slid down to the ground eating wood (tongue splinter ).

"How are you!?" they all said at the same time (minus Shippo tongue splinter member?) then glared at each other, "JINX!" Kagome said cheerful and skipped by as everyone fell over in agony. Last time she had said jinx, after explaining, they were stuck like that for days not talking, trying to charade threats to Kagome.

"I'm going to go for a quick walk; it's so lovely out today!" Kagome said in a wistful tone, and walked into the woods leaving everyone stuck in silence. Sango nudged Inuyasha and gave him a icy look, he began walking sending her dirty looks.

(Kikyou's v.p.)

Kikyou woke up sniffing the air, there was a wonderful smell coming from the room she had left earlier, it was starting to make her mouth water, 'I must be really hungry, now since I'm human I guess I require food again, almost forgot. It's been so long...' she thought getting up and straightening her cloths.

"Gurrffggugle!" her stomach let out, Kikyou grabbed her stomach and looked down at it as if she could scare it to not growl.

A/n: I know this is a super duper short Chappie, all thanks to my friend coming over......so you can blame her ok! -points out pan to angry reviewers- there she is make sure to torture her for a couple hours before you kill her tata!


	5. Ch5

A/n: once again- "Ok BIG NOTE! unfolds oversized note and reads out loud to all awesome reviewers, that's you. I will change the lyrics down below but I really dun know what to replace it with, so feel free to give me suggestions of songs that you think fit Kikyou! This would be a huge help!"

Ok....anyways......hrmm...oh yeah

I know I already crapped out on the 'write a Chappie everyday' thing but you have no idea how nice your bed looks after a long, long day at high school.....

**Title: She's only happy when it Rains**

**Chapter: Kikyou vs. Fridge**

_I'm only happy when it rains _

_I'm only happy when it's complicated _

_And though I know you can't appreciate it_

_I'm only happy when it rains _

_You know I love it when the news is bad _

_Why it feels so good to feel so sad _

_I'm only happy when it rains_

_  
Pour your misery down _

_Pour your misery down on me_

_Pour your misery down _

_Pour your misery down on me_

_  
I'm only happy when it rains _

_I feel good when things are going wrong_

_I only listen to the sad, sad songs_

_I'm only happy when it rains_

_  
I only smile in the dark._

_My only comfort is the night gone black._

_I didn't accidentally tell you that I'm only happy when it rains_

_You'll get the message by the time I'm through_

_When I complain about me and you._

_I'm only happy when it rains  
Pour your misery down..._

_You can keep me company _

_As long as you don't care  
I'm only happy when it rains_

_You wanna hear about my new obsession_

_I'm riding high upon a deep depression_

_I'm only happy when it rains  
Pour your misery down on me_

_I'm only happy when it rains..._

'I'm only happy when it rains' – garbage

**,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'',**

Kikyou's stomach let out another growl in protest of her glares; she sighed and walked to the room. Hitokoe glanced at her and then went back to cooking what ever was making the good smell, 'I don't care if he's mad at me.' Kikyou thought trying not to feel bad about how she had treated Hitokoe before.

Kikyou looked up only to catch Hitokoe switch his glance to the wall behind her, she sighed 'I guess I'm going to have to say something....' "Ummm....do you have anything to eat?" Kikyou asked awkwardly.

Hitokoe let out a loud snort "That's it!?" he walked out of the room mumbling to himself "I thought you would at least apologize..." leaving Kikyou to stand there fidgeting in the middle of the room. Kikyou's stomach let out a roar of hunger......she looked at the rectangle that she had saw Hitokoe pull food out of, "Might as well, seeing as that useless human won't get me anything to eat...." She said out loud.

She walked over to the rectangle and surveyed it, there were some very realistic paintings held on its surface by something, Hitokoe and some very happy looking old people, Hitokoe grinning surrounded by little children hanging off his arms, 'I guess this is his family...' Kikyou felt a pain in her heart as she realized that she had no family, she didn't even know where she was.....

Kikyou felt a tear slide down her cheek and drip off of her chin, 'I've got to get over this.' She solemnly opened the fridge and looked up only to see a flying bottle hit her in the face. "Ow..." Kikyou said rubbing her head only to be hit again by yet another bottle; Kikyou looked up horrified to see even more things flying down at her.

"The rectangle is attacking me!" Kikyou yelped out and flew to the ground and covered her head as more bottles hurtled down on her. 'This box is trying to kill me.....there's only one explanation for this, demon.' Kikyou's thought wildly.

She stood up and tried to run out of the room, but slipped on a something that had come out of one of the broken items, Kikyou let out an ear piercing scream as she flew across the floor; Catapulting into a hole in the counter that was full of water (sink).

The soapy water splashed everywhere and into Kikyou's eyes, "ahh...." She rubbed at her eyes in vain and stumbled out of the room occasionally slipping in some unknown liquid.

"Hitokoe...." Kikyou moaned painfully out still rubbing her eyes, "Your food keeping demon has turned on me, it dangerous don't go in there." Kikyou said.

Completely blind from her watering eyes, Kikyou fell over the side of the couch, and into Hitokoe's lap. "Kikyou?" Hitokoe said forgetting that he was mad at her "Are you all right? Is there something in your eyes?" he said in a worried voice. Kikyou nodded wondering why Hitokoe hadn't heard the loud noises coming from the other room.

Hitokoe took something off his ears (head-phones), noises were coming from it and then they stopped, Kikyou could barely see everything was just too blurry; she wiped at her eyes "Don't do that you'll just make it worse." Hitokoe grabbed her hand and lead her to another room.

Kikyou heard water ruining and then felt Hitokoe put a cloth up to her eyes dabbing at them gently; he told Kikyou to blink her eyes and slowly her vision came back to her.

She looked up at Hitokoe as his image became clearer and her eyes stopped watering, "Are you better?" Hitokoe asked caringly. "I'm much better thank you." Kikyou said, and realized that she hadn't thanked Hitokoe at all for his hospitality, "Thank you for everything." Hitokoe smiled "No worries." He said.

Kikyou looked at Hitokoe, 'he looks so warm when he smiles....Did I just think that!?!? No, no, no, just a mistake! There's no way I could possibly think about Hitokoe like that I don't even know him....Yup don't even know him! ' Kikyou thought hurriedly.


	6. An yeah yeah

**A/n: Konichiwa everyone! Well just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews! BTW to kaKagame Higurashit: No he's not a reincarnation just a normal human who's too stupid to realize that Kikyou's not from this time, you know the usual....**

**Anyways, still no lyrics requests yet!?!? What's the matter with you people ya'll got nothing to give me! Anyways if you happen to have some kinda inspiration then send me some lyrics....cha ok well I can't write a Chappie today sorry...**


	7. Ch6

**Title: She's only happy when it Rains**

**Chapter: These Feelings, I haven't**

_Once upon a time  
Somewhere far away from here  
I was drowning in a deep sleep  
Got no ground beneath my feet  
And there's so many faces  
I'm New York and I'm Japan  
There's so many things that I want to know  
But I'll never understand..._

_(Chorus)_

_Now I'm dreaming in red  
Just drifting away  
I'm dreaming in red  
Come and take me away  
  
I just got to get it right  
Before I make it wrong  
Cause I'm breaking out and rising up  
While the world is falling down..._

_(Chorus)_

_I see the sun behind the night, sky  
One last moment before I say goodbye...  
  
Once upon a time  
Somewhere far away from here..._

_(Chorus)_

'_Dreaming In Red' –The Calling_

(a month later)

"Hitokoe" Kikyou murmured in her sleep, then flung up eyes bulging "WHAT AM I SAYING!?" she looked around the room and hoped that Hitokoe hadn't heard her, 'I can't believe I feel this way......' she thought in her head cursing out loud under her breath. Kikyou groaned and then attempted to get out of bed only to succeed in getting her foot caught in the covers, which made her flip and land with a thud on her head, "Yeah, this is only the 20th time I've done this..." she yelped in pain as she felt the numerous bumps on the top of her head.

Hitokoe kept telling her to be careful, 'God he's like some kinda of manly mother!' Kikyou gave a crooked smile 'A really cute manly mother....ack! God damnit if I keep thinking these things I just might say them allowed on accident...' untangling her foot from the covers Kikyou stood up with a huff then making sure she wasn't ready to trip on something else walked out of her room.

Kikyou stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, she had finally found out what to call this room (also finding out the 'demon' was really just a way to store food). Hitokoe had his back turned to her and was covered in flour, apparently the bag had fallen from the top of the shelves. 'That was my fault' Kikyou smirked remembering that she had put it back lazily at the very edge of the shelf after attempting to make cookies earlier that week. Hitokoe looked at the (now) empty bag angrily cursing and trying to brush the flour off of him, causing it to spread and smear even worse.

"Baka." Kikyou said in an amused tone, Hitokoe turned around and smiled at her "I see the ice queen has woken and left her royal chambers." He looked down at his flour covered cloths and then back up at her "This is so you're doing...." It was like he could read her mind. "Why is everything my fault?" Kikyou said trying to put on an innocent look but her eyes gave it away, "You!" Hitokoe said shaking his fist at her, Kikyou laughed 'When was the last time that I've laughed like this....'Kikyou stopped laughing.

She heard a little voice in her head say: "Kikyou you should be miserable, everything that you've loved has left you and died. You should not be allowed to feel happy, laugh, smile; you should be erased, pitiful to fall for a human....a stranger."

Kikyou closed her eyes, 'I know I just....just....help it.' Then the happiness she had felt moments before became a memory she heard the voice again: "What makes you think that this man even would consider you that way the only reason he hasn't thrown you out is because your just your probably just another girl to sleep with".

Kikyou looked at Hitokoe, 'is that what I am.....a whore....' The voice hissed: "What else could you be to this man?". Kikyou shuddered and let out a soft sob 'but I think......I love him...' she looked at him, he was still muttering and ranting about how careless she was and how it was a waste of flour. He was the only reason she had stayed in this strange place.

"I shouldn't feel this way..." Kikyou said tears filling her eyes, 'what is this feeling? It's so warm. In the pit of my stomach; I haven't felt this way in a long time....why now?' "WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY!?" she screamed at Hitokoe who looked at her with blank surprise, "what?" he said confused. Kikyou just wiped a tear away from her cheek and walked solemnly out of the room and into the bathroom that was next to her room, locking the door behind her.

(Kagome's V.P.)

It had been and month and still Kagome hadn't been able too reach her normal time, she stood at the bottom of the well, now part of her daily ritual, "I just don't understand..." she wasn't sad anymore just confused. "Hey Kagome! You gonna stay down there all day or what!?" She heard Inuyasha's voice say impatiently, "Just a moment!" she answered back to the hanyou.

Kagome thought she had seen something out of the corner of her eye on the ground, yes there was something! Kneeling down to get a closer look at what ever it was Kagome let out a gasp of surprise there laying on the old worn stones of the well's bottom was an arrow.

She did not recognize it as her own but it was similar to hers and the only other person who.....'No it can't be....' Kagome picked up the arrow and a white light left from it, a spirit, "It's.....its Kikyou's!" Kagome said out loud. "What?!" Inuyasha yelled down, Kagome looked at the arrow ignoring Inuyasha 'but why.....'

(Hitokoe's V.P)

Hitokoe stood there outside of the bathroom door, "Kikyou.....Is there something wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" he heard sobs through the door and Kikyou didn't answer. 'I hope I didn't hurt Kikyou's feelings some how....god girls are so weird.' He knocked one more time, "Kikyou...." "Just leave me alone!" Kikyou yelled from inside the bathroom.

Hitokoe thought about just leaving Kikyou in there for a while, even just putting a chair up to the door handle and leaving her in there; but figured when she go out, if she even tried to come out, she would have a chainsaw and a death list (he'd be the first to go). "Kikyou I'm not going. Just let me in." Hitokoe said in a firm voice, there was no answer and then he heard the door click. Hitokoe took a deep breath and then opened the door walking in to discover Kikyou sitting on the toilet with her knees pulled up to her chest sobbing into them.

'What am I getting myself into? I don't know anything about girls.....besides the fact that they're crazy, they like to shop and eat a lot of ice cream.' ( a bit of a bleak perspective don't ya think....) Hitokoe leaned against the sink counter and looked at Kikyou 'Why is she so sad?'. Kikyou Finally looked at him, and the look she gave him bothered Hitokoe to no extent, it was full of hate, despair, confusion, and something else that he couldn't place, Hitokoe tried not to shudder but did anyways, 'That look....'.

Hola Peoples, sorry for the super long wait, but you know me, a procrastinator to the end. Anyways I tried to give you an extra long Chappie to make up for it....but I'm not the sure if it's as long as it feels to me....I'm not use to this kinda extent of talent (I can only use mine when I'm guilted into it by angry reviewers after all...). Oh yeah notice the change in lyrics!? Woot woot!

Ok well hope you liked this Chappie, dun know when I'll write again, so just cross your fingers and hope my muse visits me often!

-Rag


	8. Ch7

**Title: She's only happy when it Rains**

**Chapter: The demon of the four winds**

_Once upon a time  
Somewhere far away from here  
I was drowning in a deep sleep  
Got no ground beneath my feet  
And there's so many faces   
I'm New York and I'm Japan  
There's so many things that I want to know  
But I'll never understand..._

_(Chorus)_

_Now I'm dreaming in red  
Just drifting away  
I'm dreaming in red  
Come and take me away  
  
I just got to get it right  
Before I make it wrong  
Cause I'm breaking out and rising up  
While the world is falling down..._

_(Chorus)_

_I see the sun behind the night, sky  
One last moment before I say goodbye...   
  
Once upon a time  
Some where far away from here..._

_(Chorus)_

'_Dreaming In Red' –The Calling_

**,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'',**

**(Kikyou's V.p)**

Kikyou saw Hitokoe shudder and looked down at her feet crossed on the edge of the toilet, a flood of questions stormed her mind 'am I scaring him.... (I guess most people would be frightened of me, most demons are frightened of me.) Why did I look at him that way? Why is he so sweet? Why do I feel like this for a mere mortal.....' and then a voice entered her mind, not like the pessimistic one from before but a new one. "It's because you are now a mere mortal Kikyou." The voice boomed in Kikyou's head, "Urge...." Kikyou clutched her ears and squeezed her eyes shut 'What.....is that? ...It's so loud...' she pulled her knees closer to her chest and let out a cry of pain.

"Kikyou!" Hitokoe rushed over and knelt at Kikyou's side, "Kikyou are you all right?! What's the matter?!" but Kikyou couldn't hear.....

**(Location :?)**

_Kikyou opened her eyes, the noise was gone, she was standing in a large grassy meadow, and the wind blew so the grass at her heels looked like waves of green. The sky was clear and so blue, Kikyou was standing all around her there was such beauty. "Where am I?" Kikyou whispered to herself not expecting an answer, "You are in the deep sanctum of your mind Kikyou...a safe place to talk." Kikyou turned to where the voice was coming from, it was the same one that was in her head but not as painful. _

_There before her was a woman in a flowing white gown that reached past her feet, Kikyou could tell that the woman was floating above the ground, she was a albino like Hitokoe, her wavy white hair was so long that it was at a pile where her feet would have been. "Who are you?" Kikyou said in wonder, 'She looks so much like Hitokoe...' Kikyou then felt a pain in her heart, 'I left Hitokoe all worried....I hope he's ok.' "Don't fret; you are still there in body just not in mind. I am the great demon of the south, Setsuko. I have brought you here to inform you that you are not where you are for some foolish reason; you are here to guard the reincarnation of a great demon; The strongest of the four wind demons, the north, Kane. Your friend Hitokoe is the reincarnation of Kane." Kikyou took a step backwards 'This can't be happening!'_

_((Quick A.N. - Example of Kikyou face: **o **)). "I'm sure this is very overwhelming for you Kikyou, but please so not forget what I have said..." Setsuko began to blur and then the loud noise came back ringing in Kikyou's ears "argue..." Kikyou closed her eyes and dark fell around her._

Kikyou's eyes flew open the first thing she noticed was that her head ached, she was lying on the bathroom floor and Hitokoe was leaning over her dabbing at a gash on her forehead whispering to her "shhh....it's ok...it's all better now." It was almost like he was trying to comfort his self at the same time. Hitokoe realized that she was awake and stopped whispering and smiled down at her with a look that Kikyou knew now, love.

"Hitokoe...." Kikyou said her voice raspy from crying, he put a finger over her mouth to make her stop, 'Hitokoe...loves me....' Kikyou felt so happy inside 'I think.....I love him too.' And at that moment Kikyou knew she did.


	9. Ch8

**Title: She's only happy when it Rains**

**Chapter: "do you wanna do something?" **

_Once upon a time  
Somewhere far away from here  
I was drowning in a deep sleep  
Got no ground beneath my feet  
And there's so many faces   
I'm New York and I'm Japan  
There's so many things that I want to know  
But I'll never understand..._

_(Chorus)_

_Now I'm dreaming in red  
Just drifting away  
I'm dreaming in red  
Come and take me away_

I just got to get it right  
Before I make it wrong  
Cause I'm breaking out and rising up  
While the world is falling down...

_(Chorus)_

_I see the sun behind the night, sky  
One last moment before I say goodbye... _

Once upon a time  
Some where far away from here...

_(Chorus)_

'_Dreaming In Red' –The Calling_

**,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'',**

(Kagome's v.p)

Kagome now sat in the hut, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all gathered around the arrow. "Maybe Kikyou is punishing Kagome for now bringing me chips from her time." Shippo said in a hopeful voice, Kagome shot him a glare "Some how I don't think that's it..." she grumbled "It's not that easy...".

"I agree with Kagome, there must be a reason why Kikyou has gone to the future and it does not involve chips." Miroku said in his almost wisdom filled tone, just then Sango's face turned bright red, "MIROKU HENTIA!!" Miroku now had a nice red hand print on his left cheek. Inuyasha let out a huff and rolled his eyes "Miroku this is not the time for you to be a sick-lonely-groping pervert." Miroku smirked and looked down "Yes I suppose your right..." he concluded.

(Kikyou's v.p.)

Kikyou smiled back the warmth of the new knowledge she had making her depression melt away. "Hey Kikyou..." Hitokoe said slowly "yeah?' Kikyou answered back her thoughts blank in her happiness. Hitokoe began to lean closer and closer, "Hey....Hitokoe I'm not that type of girl.....no stop...stop it!" Kikyou said her cheeks burning, Hitokoe was practically touching her nose, he ran his figure over Kikyou's forehead.

Kikyou's face reddened, 'Hitokoe I do want you to kiss me...' Kikyou was about to lean forward when Hitokoe's figure tip hit a soft spot on her head. Kikyou yelped, "Hey that hurts!!" she snarled in surprise, "Sorry it's just I thought I saw a bump there. Maybe you should lay down for a bit and rest." Hitokoe explained.

'Hitokoe is that all....is that all you were going to do?' Kikyou thought a little depressed but relieved at the same time, 'Maybe its better this way...just friends' Kikyou got up and looked down at the tile, 'God I'm so stupid for thinking that he loved me, Idiot!' she was just about to leave when Hitokoe grabbed her hand. Kikyou looked down at Hitokoe; he looked like a little kid sitting there on the floor looking up at her with those strange red eyes, it just occurred to Kikyou that they hardly ever left the house sept to go grocery shopping.

"Hey Hitokoe?" Kikyou said falling down to her knees so that she was at eye level with him, "Yeah?" Hitokoe asked, he looked down at they're hands still together and Kikyou thought she saw his cheeks turn a little pink. Kikyou decided that she would play around with Hitokoe a little bit just too see how much she could get him to blush, she leaned really close and whispered in his ear breathlessly "Do you wanna do something?" trying to conceal the grin that was just dying to crack on her lips.

Kikyou was just close enough to feel Hitokoe stiffen and she could tell that he had fallen into her trap; she pulled back just a little bit to see bright red plastered to Hitokoe's usually pale face. Kikyou gave him a small smile "Well, I'm waiting for your answer?" Hitokoe's face was almost purple, "uh....what do you mean by 'something'?" he said awkwardly his voice even cracked.

Mentally Kikyou was laughing her ass off but none of that showed on her face, she had had lots of practice with hiding her feeling and had been around Inuyasha long enough to learn a few tricks in the 'act like you don't care' area. Kikyou tried to look seductive and answered back "you know stuff..." as leaned back and stood up still holding Hitokoe's hand so he had to stand up too. Kikyou had the perfect plan devised, she ran her finger along the collar of Hitokoe's shirt and he gulped, 'What a lady's man!' Kikyou thought 'god I'm so mean...'

Hitokoe seemed to be even more awkward by the second and his face was now a burgundy reddish purple color (a/n: sexy....). Kikyou was ready to make her last move in setting her plan into motion; she stepped forward so that she was practically pressed against Hitokoe but didn't stop there she continued to move to that Hitokoe had to step back.

'Almost there...' Kikyou took a few more steps and Hitokoe stepped backwards, the bathtub that had not been emptied since yesterday just happened to full of freezing cold water. Hitokoe gasped realizing his mistake and fell into the ice cold water of the bathtub that he had forgotten to empty, Kikyou sheltered herself from the water that was splashed with her arms.

Kikyou was laughing now, she put her arms down to see the look that Hitokoe had, but only received a huge splash from Hitokoe in the face. "Kikyou!!!" Hitokoe yelped jumping out of the bathtub that was practically waterless now. Kikyou laughed looking at the soggy Hitokoe and said "That's what you get for not emptying the tub" sticking her tongue out afterwards.

Hitokoe grabbed her tongue and joked "If you even think about doing this again I swear I'll rip this out!" and tugged a little, Kikyou bit his figure and ran out of the bathroom laughing as Hitokoe came after her yelling more threats.


	10. Ch9

**Title: She's only happy when it Rains**

**Chapter: **

_Once upon a time  
Somewhere far away from here  
I was drowning in a deep sleep  
Got no ground beneath my feet  
And there's so many faces   
I'm New York and I'm Japan  
There's so many things that I want to know  
But I'll never understand..._

_(Chorus)_

_Now I'm dreaming in red  
Just drifting away  
I'm dreaming in red  
Come and take me away_

I just got to get it right  
Before I make it wrong  
Cause I'm breaking out and rising up  
While the world is falling down...

_(Chorus)_

_I see the sun behind the night, sky  
One last moment before I say goodbye... _

Once upon a time  
Some where far away from here...

_(Chorus)_

'_Dreaming In Red' –The Calling_

**,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'',**

Kikyou looked for the front door sprinting around the living room in an almost humorous way, Hitokoe was right at her heels of course still yelling and ranting about 'how it just wasn't right'. Kikyou jumped over the couch and landed in a sitting position, 'damn!' before she could stand back up Hitokoe had pounced on her lap.

Hitokoe gave her a look of victory, Kikyou struggled in vain "You haven't won yet!" she said. Hitokoe took Kikyou's hands by their wrists and held them above her head to the couch, "I believe I just won." He said smugly. Kikyou let out a defeated sigh and looked at Hitokoe, "So Whatcha gonna do?" in a childish way Kikyou answered mockingly. Hitokoe looked around searching for and answer and a light bulb popped above his head "Well I guess I'll just claim my prize!" he answered.

'Prize?' Kikyou thought, without warning Hitokoe moved closer to Kikyou, his hot breath on her face and before she knew it Hitokoe's soft pale lips were on hers. Kikyou felt a shiver go up her spine, 'this is what I wanted and now its happening...me and Hitokoe.....we are kissing!' Kikyou felt so happy. Hitokoe pulled back his cheeks were flushed but he wasn't blushing, Kikyou smiled and Hitokoe smiled back.

"I guess it was worth in the end." Hitokoe said with a sly grin, "Yeah it was nice, but I've had better..." Kikyou said teasing him, obviously lying. "Yeah that's because it was only the free gift card part of the prize now I'm ready for the money." Hitokoe said letting Kikyou's hands go and tracing her lower lip with a finger tip. Kikyou felt another shiver go up her spine, Hitokoe came closer leaning on his arm above her head. Kikyou moved her arms behind Hitokoe's back, he met her lips and she felt him smile under the kiss.

Kikyou felt Hitokoe's tongue brush on the same lip that he had outlined with his figure a few seconds ago and she let him in. Hitokoe's tongue slipped into her mouth and explored it; Kikyou had no idea what to do so she just brushed her tongue on his. Hitokoe's tongue tangled with Kikyou's massaging it; this was by far the best kiss that Kikyou had ever had. Hitokoe broke from the kiss letting his arm fall and resting his head on her shoulder, Kikyou wrapped her arms around Hitokoe and tickled the back of his neck.

Hitokoe nuzzled the side of Kikyou's neck with his nose then kissed it softly, he touched his tongue to her neck and then blew, Kikyou got goose bumps and more shivers. "I hate to break you two up but I'll just be killing your friend there Kikyou." Said a voice from where the front door was.

Kikyou looked up and to her surprise there standing in the doorway was........

(A/n: end of Chappie . mawhahahahaha! Why yes I shall end with this lovely cliffy!

Ah yes well it has been brought to my attention that I have been spelling Kikyou wrong and that it is really spelt like Kikyo.....so yeah I tried to fix the issue but my speller checky hooey has that one in it so it automatically just changes all my corrections to Kikyou --. Anyways in reply to another review: yes DreyaCira. I am awesome. (( totally fed her ego)) chio my lovelies until next update! )


	11. Ch10

**Title: She's only happy when it Rains**

**Chapter: Unforgettable Vengeance **

_Once upon a time  
Somewhere far away from here  
I was drowning in a deep sleep  
Got no ground beneath my feet  
And there's so many faces  
I'm New York and I'm Japan  
There's so many things that I want to know  
But I'll never understand..._

_(Chorus)_

_Now I'm dreaming in red  
Just drifting away  
I'm dreaming in red  
Come and take me away _

I just got to get it right  
Before I make it wrong  
Cause I'm breaking out and rising up  
While the world is falling down...

_(Chorus)_

_I see the sun behind the night, sky  
One last moment before I say goodbye... _

Once upon a time  
Some where far away from here...

_(Chorus)_

'_Dreaming In Red' –The Calling_

**,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'',**

Kikyo gasped and looked up to see none other than the almost blood soaked form of Inuyasha she has ever seen, he looked up and his eyes were that dangerous red, he was demon. "Inuyasha…?" Kikyou said in disbelief almost in a daze of surprise, Inuyasha looked at her with the cold look it made her shiver. Hitokoe looked back and forth from Kikyo to Inuyasha their gazes frozen, "Kikyo, who is this?" But she didn't answer traces of sorrow laced the sides of her mouth.

Inuyasha turned to look at Hitokoe his eyes flashed in anger, almost turning into an even deeper red then they already were, "I have come to kill you, Toorima just like you killed all of the joy in my life.", Inuyasha spat out the venom in his voice almost melting away the world. "What do you mean? I have never killed anyone?" Hitokoe asked even more confused "My….my name is not Toorima", 'but it seems so familiar' his voice rang in his head.

"It was once your name." Inuyasha said with anger still in his voice, "wha…." Hitokoe started but Inuyasha glared at him making him stop "You humans are really idiots" he said icily glancing at Kikyo "I guess you've joined the club haven't you?" Kikyo had no idea why Inuyasha had changed so much; wasn't he the one who had loved a human twice?

**(Inuyasha's V.P. (a couple years later))**

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he sprinted down a dirt path almost tripping over the huge game he had just killed, 'She's going to be so happy! We're gonna have a big dinner tonight!' his cheerful thoughts exhilarated his speed making him almost a blur.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled again leaping over a fallen tree that was in his path, he was almost at the forest's end and he could see the hut that he had shared with her in the distance. Inuyasha reached the edge and stopped almost falling face forward due to his speed, he sniffed the air. "Kagome?" he said to no one, 'something's not right…there's a scent of blood in the air.' Inuyasha's heart beat faster.

He now traveled so fast through the grassy field that all that was seen was a wave of wind blowing the grass, "KAGOME!?" he yelled over and over again finally reaching the hut, he had long gone dropped the deer that he had killed and was fumbling with the cloth that went over the entrance it had gotten caught on his claw.

Finally he just ripped the cloth down leaving stuck on his hand, Inuyasha turned around and practically dropping to his knees. "Kagome!" he yelped in glee, Kagome sat with her back turned in a chair cradling they're baby in her arms. Kagome made to move to turn around and ask Inuyasha why he had so violently ripped off their door.

"Kagome I'm so happy you're ok! I thought that maybe…..its not important all that is, is that you're all right." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome with a grin; "I'm so happy that…" he stopped looking at the face of his child.

Something clicked in Inuyasha's head; the baby wasn't moving Kagome wasn't moving. "Kagome?" there was a gurgling noise and Inuyasha sighed, 'she answered!' "Kagome?" she made a noise again. Then, Inuyasha smelled the air it was thick with blood. "Kagome!!" he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around…."NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs the word repeated over and over in his head.

Inuyasha ran out of the hut still screaming he kept running and never looked back again.

**(Forward) **

Inuyasha had passed out in some unknown part of the land; he was leaning against a tree tossing and turning mumbling in a scared tone. He was dreaming even though his exhaustion had made him stop running, you could tell it was a nightmare that was playing inside his head, but he had a good reason to have nightmares after what he had seen…..

Inuyasha couldn't stop the image that was playing over and over in his head; it was the same that he had seen in the hut. He had turned Kagome around and there she sat her eyes wide gurgling. She dropped the baby and was ripping at the hole in her throat. Every time she breathed blood spouted out of her neck gurgling.

And there written on her perfectly white shirt was the word that Inuyasha would never forget, _Toorima._


	12. Ch11

**A/n: Hello My little Lovelies! I just wanted to say that the lyrics below are very pretty but I have no clue who is singing them or what genre it is so yeah if secretly this is like some crappy: (**'Insert whatever music you don't like here')** song I apologize.**

**Title: She's only happy when it Rains**

**Chapter: Stone Heart **

_Seven_

So small  
It took forever

To speak at all  
A lost child

Tasting tears  
I can breath this now

Bruises

Inside my heart  
So wounded

But not torn apart  
Bitterness

So many years  
I can breath this now

You made me cry you made me scream  
But you did not take control of me

No such a delicate child I still can breathe

Cause you did not kill me

So languid

To see your face  
It took forever

To reach this place  
So do you hear me

All thought you're gone  
I can breathe out loud  
Yeah yeah

You made me cry you made me scream  
But you did not take control of me no  
Such a delicate child I still can breathe  
Cause you did not kill me

The pain that we let steal  
Leaves us mangled

On how to feel  
We grow numb to reconcile  
That's were we find freedom

You made me cry you made me scream  
But you did not take control of me

No such a delicate child I still can breathe  
Cause you did not kill me

No no no

You made me cry you made me scream  
But you did not take control of me

No such a delicate child I still can breathe  
Cause you did not kill me

No oh no no no

Such a delicate child

Ooo ooo yeah

Such a delicate child

Such a delicate child

_Rj Helton Lyrics - Delicate Child_

**,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'',**

(Kikyo's P.V.)

Kikyo didn't understand the cold look Inuyasha had; his sorrow had hardened his heart till it was stone. "I understand now Inuyasha but Hitokoe has nothing to do with the death of Kagome….he didn't even know he's was a reincarnation…" Kikyo said regulating her voice so that it wouldn't quiver from the new information.

Inuyasha glared at her hard and almost like it was a waste of his time he answered "I kill anything that is even related to him, the evil is bound to rub off on them." Inuyasha looked at Hitokoe with a look of disgust "This human is no exception." He concluded. "I-I'm no killer" Hitokoe finally choked out, then in a more firm voice he said "I don't even know a Kagome..." Inuyasha sniffed and looked at Kikyo.

"Oh yes you do you are looking the at the incarnation of Kagome herself, Kikyo the great priestess of the jewel shard." Inuyasha snickered at the surprised look on Hitokoe's face, "But….how can that be?" Hitokoe's confused face returned and he looked at Kikyo in disbelief. "I am…..I'm the reason Kagome ever existed; I am her incarnation." Kikyo answered to Hitokoe, his jaw seemed to hit the floor.

Inuyasha was now roaring with laughter, "But the real question Kikyo is why are you here?" he sniffed the air "and why are you **alive**….again?" he added in amusement. 'Inuyasha you have grown sick, look at you playing with your food….why do you even care….' Kikyo couldn't help but think badly of Inuyasha even though he had a reason to be the way he was.

Kikyo then noticed something, "I guess it doesn't matter; you kill everything that is related to Hitokoe, so I won't be alive much longer will I?" she looked at Hitokoe and then a Inuyasha; his face paled a little bit but the hatred never left his eyes "You are no exception so I suppose I will have to get rid of you, any thing that loves evil has embraced it in their hearts and is too evil.". His answer did not surprised Kikyo she knew that he was too far gone, along with the one he had loved he had withered and melted away, Inuyasha had bled his heart dry.

"Oh yeah Inuyasha there's one thing I forgot to tell you, can I ask you one thing?" Kikyo said in the stiff silence, but she didn't go on she wanted to make him answer and make him wait. Inuyasha's brow twitched and he slit his eyes, "Yes?" Kikyo cleaned some imaginary lint off her shirt and Inuyasha stood watching in disgust. She finally looked up and with a icy look said "Why are you still alive." It really wasn't a question it was a smart ass remark and it was enough to set Inuyasha off his brows lowered, face reddened, eyes turned to the demon red, and finally he lunged at her.

Kikyo felt his hot hands wrap around her neck and closed her eyes; there was a power deep within her that had always set her apart from other humans, it was the reason she was the guard of the jewel shard, she was not afraid to die. This of course was a plan to give Hitokoe time to get away, but when Kikyo opened her eyes she saw Hitokoe right behind Inuyasha. Hitokoe had a determined look on his face he raised his arms over Inuyasha's head and in one swift motion brought a vase down as hard as he could.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and then rolled back in his head, his grip loosened a moan escaped his lips. Kikyo pushed him away and he fell over to his back on the table smashing it in the process "I'm so sorry you have to go on the way you are Inuyasha." Kikyo said in a sad voice and stepped up to find Hitokoe handing her some rope. "You know what to do." He said and left to his room, there was a pained look in his face, Kikyo knew why. It was because he had in another life made this person so horrible, and the fact that Kikyo was going to let herself die over the trouble he caused just to save him. "And I'm sorry for you too Hitokoe…." She whispered under her breath.


	13. Ch12

**A/n: For a small part I used some parts from the manga Immortal Rain (btw very good manga) just wanted to say that so I don't get in trouble or something ''**

**Title: She's only happy when it Rains**

**Chapter: Chisel Scars Away**

_In one single moment your whole life can turn 'round  
I stand there for a minute starin' straight into the ground  
Lookin' to the left slightly, then lookin' back down  
World feels like it's caved in – proper sorry frown  
Please let me show you where we could only just be, for us  
I can change and I can grow or we could adjust  
The wicked thing about us is we always have trust   
We can even have an open relationship, if you must  
I look at her she stares almost straight back at me  
But her eyes glaze over like she's lookin' straight through me  
Then her eyes must have closed for what seems an eternity  
When they open up she's lookin' down at her feet_

Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over

So then I move my hand up from down by my side  
It's shakin', my life is crashin' before my eyes  
Turn the palm of my hand up to face the skies  
Touch the bottom of her chin and let out a sigh  
'Cause I can't imagine my life without you and me  
There's things I can't imagine doin', things I can't imagine seein'  
It weren't supposed to be easy, surely  
Please, please, I beg you please  
She brings her hands up towards where my hands rested  
She wraps her fingers round mine with the softness she's blessed with  
She peels away my fingers, looks at me and then gestures  
By pushin' my hand away to my chest, from hers

Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over

And I'm just standin' there, I can't say a word   
'Cause everythin's just gone  
I've got nothin'   
Absolutely nothin'

Tryin' to pull her close out of bare desperation  
Put my arms around her tryin' to change what she's sayin'  
Pull my head level with hers so she might engage in  
Look into her eyes to make her listen again  
I'm not gonna fuckin', just fuckin' leave it all now  
'Cause you said it'd be forever and that was your vow  
And you're gonna let our things simply crash and fall down  
You're well out of order now, this is well out of town  
She pulls away, my arms are tightly clamped round her waist  
Gently pushes me back and she looks at me straight  
Turns around so she's now got her back to my face   
Takes one step forward, looks back, and then walks away

Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts   
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over

I know in the past I've found it hard to say  
Tellin' you things, but not tellin' straight  
But the more I pull on your hand and say   
The more you pull away

Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now.

_The streets- 'Dry your eyes mate'_

**,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'',**

Kikyo had finally dragged Inuyasha into the only place where she thought he would be able to be alone with his thoughts, the closet. "Sorry about the bump on you head" Kikyo said as she smoothed his silver hair out carefully "You know you're not so bad when you're out cold…" she murmured to Inuyasha even though he couldn't hear her. Kikyo kneeled down close to Inuyasha's face, he smelt just like the fresh unpolluted forest of feudal Japan, "Inuyasha….do you think that if I was still there……that maybe you'd go to me; to cry on my shoulder. Would I be your second chance, your new love?" A tear slipped down her face, but it was fine no one was there to see it. She could cry freely now, so she put her hands over her face and sobbed out loud in front of the out cold Inu.

Between sniffles Kikyo finally said "When did I turn into such a cry baby…" and got up wiping away the remains of her tears and straightening out her cloths. "Inuyasha I hope you will be like your old self some day and find happiness like I have found." She closed the door and walked slowly down the hallway to the living room. "……Crap." Kikyo looked around at the mess that had been made, "well….some one has to clean this up." So Kikyo began to pick up the broken pieces of glass and wood.

**(Hitokoe's Point of view)**

Hitokoe sat on his bad shivering, he couldn't stop shivering. "I…..How could I…I'm a reincarnation of a monster." He rocked back and forth on his bed and held his arms crossed over his chest. "That man, he's so horrible…it's my entire fault." And then a thought flashed threw his head 'am I a monster too?' Hitokoe finally broke down tears streamed down his face and he tried not to but he let out a painful sob. "Why me!? How can I go on knowing what I've done!" he sobbed again louder.

Hitokoe could barely breath, his chest heaved and his temples ached, his tears poured on and on 'These tears…..how can they not dry up?' then his ears pricked as he heard a soft knock at the door.

**(Kikyo's Point of view)**

Kikyo stood at Hitokoe's door she could hear him sobbing and sniffing and finally it stopped when she knocked, she heard a groggy voice say "Kikyo?" she took a deep breath then said "Yes, Hitokoe can I please come in?" the door made a click and it opened slowly. Hitokoe looked down at her with a weak smile "Hi!" he said in a weak cheerful tone. Kikyo looked into his eyes there was so much sorrow, "Hitokoe you don't have to keep smiling." She threw her arms around him. She felt Hitokoe shiver and looked up tears fell from his eyes. "It's ok Hitokoe; I have to tell you something." She said.

They sat down on Hitokoe's bed facing each other, Hitokoe was wiping frantically at his eye trying to stop crying. "You know how Inuyasha said I had a reincarnation, well that was the girl who he was in love with." Hitokoe gave her a confused look. "This all starts when I was the priestess of the Shikion jewel…" Kikyo told him about how she had been tricked, how she had loved Inuyasha, how she has pined him to a tree for 50 years, how she had died and been reborn as a clay doll. Kikyo wanted Hitokoe to understand that reincarnations could be different than they're incarnations so she told him about Kagome and how she had spread the jewel's shards everywhere.

Last Kikyo told Hitokoe about Naraku, and how she was positive that Toorima was one of his reincarnations. When she was done Hitokoe had a whole new set of tears and was shaking very badly. "Hitokoe….it's ok you are you're own person. You are not the same as Toorima." She said trying to calm him down she moved closer and stroked his face "Hitokoe….there is one way to find out if you are one of Naraku's reincarnations…" he looked down and whispered "yes?" 'This is the only way to know…' Kikyo thought 'Please let it not be….'.

Kikyo moved her hand down from Hitokoe's face and started to unbutton his shirt, Hitokoe's face turned bright red, "What are you doing?!" Kikyo didn't answer she just kept unbuttoning. Hitokoe moved back a little "um….Kikyo….don't you think this is moving a little fast?" Kikyo bit her lip but could help but start laughing. "You think….oh! No not that!!" she laughed harder clutching her stomach. "It's not that funny...." Hitokoe mumbled crossly.

Kikyo gasped for breath "Yeah it kind of is!" she grinned snorting and then covering her mouth embarrassed Hitokoe started laughing now. "You sound like a pig!" he said teasing her with pig noises. Kikyo laughed too "I'm so happy you feel better thanks to my animal laughter!" Hitokoe finally after a while stopped laughing "ok so you wanted to take off my shirt why?" he said blushing a little, Kikyo thought that it was a good time to keep Hitokoe in a good mood even though it could be ruined depending on what was under his shirt. "To see if you had a hairy chest! Why else?" Hitokoe gave her a flat face and Kikyo finally stopped smiling. "I need to see your back." Kikyo answered solemnly, Hitokoe looked at her sad face and slowly started to unbutton the rest of his shirt, he took it off "turn around…" Kikyo said.

Hitokoe stood up and turned around Kikyo's heart then sunk, there on Hitokoe's pale smooth back was the mark of Naraku. The beginning of the scar started just below Hitokoe's neck and ended in the small of his back, all in all it made an ugly spider scar. Kikyo looked down 'what should I tell him….should I break his heart again?' "Hitokoe!" she sobbed and jumping up and clutching to his back she pressed her once again wet cheek against Hitokoe's back. "You're…." She felt Hitokoe turn around and looked up into his teary eyes again "I know." was all he said before he fell to his knee and sobbed into Kikyo's stomach.

"Please don't leave me." He said Kikyo looked down and ruffled his white hair with her hands. "Hitokoe I can't leave you….because I love you." Kikyo said after a long pause Hitokoe looked up at her and was about to say some thing when…** (Woo!!! Cliffy!!! runs away from angry reviewers hey I just want to lighten up the mood a bit! gets hit in the head with a shoe)**


	14. Ch13

**Title: She's only happy when it Rains**

**Chapter: Always Difficult **

_One two three Your secrecies  
Watch how the idiots follow me  
Running any way to get out of the way  
Dig into the shock 'cause I'm staying the same  
But I need some vowels, back it up  
Fill your loves in amazing hearts  
Tell me everything's gunna be alright   
'Cause I don't think I'll make it thought the night_

The only way  
Is all the way  
The only way  
Is all the way  
The only way (The only way)  
Is all the way (Is all the way)  
The only way (The only way)  
Is all the way (Is all the way)

Oh, my, god it's

Times like these I'm not the best  
Everybody out there's what its guess  
So let's take a little bit off the top  
I don't care just make it stop!

I won't give another soul (to you)  
I won't give another life (to you)  
WHY DO YOU HAVE TO STOP?!  
STOP!  
STOP!  
STOP!

I do want you to say something cryptic  
But the styles always clash  
Well say I'm never sure  
Hypothetical won't work anymore

One move open they will pay  
My nails, are driving inside my wrists  
This sacrament, is succulent, and sentimental  
Maybe it's experimental   
Circumcise the dental

I won't give another soul (to you)   
I won't give another life (to you)  
I won't give another thought (to you)  
I won't give anyone my hope (to you)

_Slipknot -'The opium Of the People'_

**,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'',**

There was a loud crash from outside Hitokoe's door followed by of course the angry voice of Inuyasha "What did you do to me you wench!?" Kikyo pulled out of Hitokoe's arms blushing slightly "I better go see what he's up to…" she rushed to the door. Just as Kikyo was about to leave Hitokoe shouted "Kikyo!" she turned around with a quick glace back out of the door then back at Hitokoe with a questioning stare.

Hitokoe looked down at the floor "I'll tell you later." He said quietly, he was still on his knees the light just barely gleamed off of his amber eyes. 'Why must you look so sad Hitokoe?' Kikyo stood there until Hitokoe looked back up there was a small smile "Well go on!" he said and got up and turned around to look out the window lifting the curtain slightly.

'Even when you are smiling you look that way, is it my entire fault? If I hadn't been here would you have been in blissful ignorance of your past lives?' Kikyo with one last sidelong look left the room, closing the door slowly behind her and headed towards the closet that she had put Inuyasha in.

Kikyo opened the door very carefully, she braced herself to be yelled at and to be hurt but that wasn't the case he just sat there with his shoulders slumped over. In fact it didn't seem that Inuyasha was moving at all 'He can't be dead, we couldn't have hit him that hard…' Kikyo turned on the light it was dark outside, a long day had finally ended and now it was time for the sweet night to take its turn.

Kikyo moved forward and bent down to look at Inuyasha his head was under a coat, he was breathing fastly and she could see his chest move up and down. "Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked and pulled the coat away from his face, there sat a man with black hair, his eyes were a normal brown. "How can this be?" Kikyo looked at the man he glared at her with such malice, "Inuyasha, is that you?" it had to have been he was wearing Inuyasha's cloths and no one else knew about him.

She took his hand, there were no longer long claws that could slice a demon in two but normal hands, they were rough to her touch she ran her finger over his palm. "What is so great about my hand wench?!" Inuyasha finally said in a bored voice scaring her she fell over and made a loud gasp. "So it is you Inuyasha…" Kikyo said after catching her breath, "No it's Shippo." he answered back sharply.

'Oh yeah that stupid fox demon that was always with Inuyasha….what ever did happen to them?' Kikyo just realized "Inuyasha did Toorima kill anyone else?" Inuyasha gave her daggers in his look but answered stiffly "Yes." 'Oh, why are you going to be difficult now Inuyasha?!' Kikyo gave him an annoyed look. After a pause Kikyo continued in one of those voices that you only use with children or really dumb people "Who were they Inuyasha?" she leaning down (she had stood up after falling over).

Inuyasha looked straight ahead not into her eyes, then looked up with a very sad and hateful look and yelled at the top of his lungs "WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK AND FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF!? NOW LEAVE ME ALONG BITCH!" Kikyo stood up straight again with a sad face. 'I guess it's just the way you are, difficult.' And there she left Inuyasha there in the dark again, to be alone with the person he was most afraid of….His self.


	15. Ch14

**Title: She's only happy when it Rains**

**Chapter: Midnight Starbright**

_She's not the kind of girl  
Who likes to tell the world  
About the way she feels about herself  
She takes a little time in making up her mind  
She doesn't want to fight against the tide_

And lately I'm not the only one  
I say never trust anyone

Always the one who has to drag her down  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around

Can't bear to face the truth  
So sick he cannot move  
And when it hurts he takes it out on you

And lately I'm not the only one  
I say never trust anyone

Always the one who has to drag her down  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around

The trick is to keep breathing x2

She knows the human heart  
And how to read the stars  
Now everything's about to fall apart  
I won't be the one who's going to let you down  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around   
I won't be the one who's going to let you down  
Maybe you'll get what you want this time around

The trick is to keep breathing x7

_-'The Trick Is To Keep Breathing' by garbage_

**,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'', ,'',**

Kikyo leaned against the door she just shut and sighed deeply, "Inuyasha…." She whispered to herself and closed her eyes just listening to the quiet that surrounded her. The hallway was empty, there weren't even pictures on the walls, and it was just blank, pure white. Kikyo looked at the simple wall with a small smile, she walked over to the other side of the hallway and placed her cheek against the white wall, it felt cool and it relaxed her for some reason.

'I've felt such great sorrow lately and yet something as quant and plain as a white wall comforts me…..how strange. It's just it reminds me of a peaceful whole. Where there's nothing wrong, its boring not particularly beautiful but it's there and it goes on no matter what.' Kikyo's thoughts lifted her spirits; she needed to do something for a change, to get out, to go somewhere, the walls felt like they were boxing in her happiness.

Kikyo stood still for a couple of more moments out of respect for the new outlook she had gotten, and then practically skipped to Hitokoe's door. Kikyo hummed a sweet melody while she knocked on the door, she waited but no one answered. "Hitokoe you can't be asleep yet?!" she whined like a child to the door; Kikyo slowly opened the door and looked around. It was so dark, the light was turned off (obviously) it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Kikyo discovered that there was no one to bee seen in the room, "Hitokoe?" she called out but of course no one answered.

Kikyo noticed that the curtains of the window Hitokoe was at were slightly billowing out, she walked over to it, the window was open and a slight breeze blew through the night. Kikyo breathed deeply, the fresh air cleansed her lungs she stuck her head out the window. To the left of the window a couple of inches away from the window there was an old fire-escape ladder. Kikyo looked down, she was really high up, she wondered how they could make buildings so tall here but that didn't stop her. She carefully stepped on the lip of the window and stepped over to the ladder.

After a bit of climbing Kikyo thought she could make out the end of the ladder. When she finally got to the top Kikyo peeked her head up to see what it was like on the roof of one of these tall buildings. Kikyo wasn't very impressed it looked like it was all made out of stone; the only interesting thing was there on the other side of the roof was a small bench. There on the bench sat Hitokoe, his white and skin hair glowed with the lights of the surrounding buildings. He sat there just gazing out at the stars, which made Kikyo notice them, she looked up her mouth open it was like there were tiny candles every where swimming in an ocean of deep black.

Kikyo hoisted her self up to the nice solid ground of the roof, she felt like she floated accost the rest of the way to the bench still entranced with the night sky. She looked down to see that she was now standing above Hitokoe, he was breathing softly and his eyes were glowing in a wondrous way. Kikyo didn't want to disturb him he looked so awestricken like he was finally feeling better for the first time in a long time, but she just could help it he looked so handsome.

Kikyo finally succumbed to her emotions she felt her body moving it was like she was another person watching herself; she leaned over Hitokoe and gently kissed his cheek, it was so soft and cool.

Hitokoe's face flushed as he felt Kikyo's lips on his skin, this wasn't like last time. So much had changed, before he had kissed her just to prove that he too had control over her emotions. This time she was kissing him, of course only on the cheek but it was so gentle and sweet. He felt Kikyo's lips move down to his neck, his ear lobe, then to his other cheek and the same.

Kikyo moved around the bench and sat down next to Hitokoe, "Hi" she said breaking the silence that she had loved so much, "Hey" he said sounding a little flustered. Hitokoe then turned and looked at Kikyo and grabbed her hands in his, her hands felt so small in his "Kikyo I have to tell you something." Kikyo looked at him deeply in the eyes. 'Oh….wait I just kissed him what if he tells me that he doesn't like me and that he'd rather me not do things like that because inside he's disgusted with me?' Kikyo then realized that she sounded like a foolish school girl and stopped her thoughts of panic.

"Yes?" Kikyo said trying to sound calm, Hitokoe looked so serious he picked up her hands and kissed them slowly. Kikyo wasn't sure what to do so she just let Hitokoe continue to kiss her up the arm his kisses were so tender. Goosy bumps ran up and down Kikyo's spine as he made his way up to her ear, she could hear his breathing it seemed so heavy. Hitokoe whispered in Kikyo's ear "I love you….." she shivered once more.

Hitokoe was practically lying on top of her but Kikyo shifted her weight so that she could see his face, he looked at her and smiled. Kikyo smiled back at him, Hitokoe cupped her cheek in his hand and then began to move his face closer. Kikyo felt his lips on hers once more; she let his tongue slip into her mouth. Hitokoe's kiss started out gentle and slow but Kikyo felt him start to kiss her harder and it became more intense. His hands ran down her arms to her hips holding them in a tight grasp, Kikyo ran her figures up and down his back he was so skinny she could feel his bones through his shirt and it scared her.

They broke the kiss when they finally had to breathe, Kikyo looked at Hitokoe and smiled they were both breathing hard. "Kikyo if I'm pushing you just tell me and I'll stop." Hitokoe said searching her eyes, "No, its fine…..just that…." Kikyo trailed off "Yeah?" Hitokoe asked with concern "Do you even eat the meals I cook for you at breakfast, your practically skin and bones!" Kikyo exclaimed. Hitokoe gave her a flat face and then muttered something about her cooking sucking.

Kikyo blushed it was true she wasn't use to cooking, she hadn't for a long time now….I mean dead people don't really need to eat do they?! "Oh…sorry." she said "if you want you can cook." Hitokoe nodded "I meant to ask you but I thought it would be kind of rude." He began trying to explain but was cut off by a yawn. "Maybe we should go down….and get some sleep." Kikyo agreed so they headed down.

Kikyo stepped trough the window and into Hitokoe's arms, he set her down but didn't let go of her. He tipped her head up and kissed her goodnight. Kikyo smiled up at him and he smiled at her "good night." Kikyo said and then hesitantly stepped out of Hitokoe's warm embrace. "Goodnight" he said and then walked her to the door and shut it after she left. 'I better check on Inuyasha' Kikyo quietly opened the door to see that he was asleep (as usual). She went to her room lied down on her bed and turned out the light smiling to herself things were finally getting better.


End file.
